


The Hidden Treasure

by SilverAngel621



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Captain - Freeform, First Time, Gay Sex, IT RHYMES, If anything is out of character it is meant to be, Love, M/M, MM, One Shot, Pirates, a pirates life for me, alternative universe, bad lyrics to a made up ballad, but eh I'm mildly proud of it, i.e its Au people, slight gay bashing/confusing but I promise the mc figures it out, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel621/pseuds/SilverAngel621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Turner runs away from home to end up on a pirate ship commanded by the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. Stranded on an island after a freak storm, will the Captain gets to play out his lascivicous fantasies of his cabin boy or will Will find out the Captains deviancies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Treasure

The sea was a cruel, cruel bitch and the men crazy enough to pit themselves against her probably deserved whatever she could throw at them. 

But Will Turner was one neither crazy nor a bloody sailor. He'd been trying to escape his father's debtors in England and happened to stow away on a merchant's ship down in the cargo hold. He'd heard snippets from the sailors saying that they were headed for the Caribbean but Will hadn't particularly cared. Anywhere was better than the dark and damp hovel he'd shared with five older brothers and his gambler father. He'd spent four blissful weeks eating dried fruits, and occasionally stealing from the galley when he became tired of his fare - not that he was particularly picky. At home he would have to fight for whatever scraps were left over after his brothers had their fill. 

Then bloody captain just had to go ahead and engage in a sea battle with a far superior pirate ship, and of course they were captured. Most of the crew had been forced to walk the plank. Will had hoped he'd be overlooked, hiding in one of the oversized wooden barrels but of course it was his lot in life to be screwed over. Someone had knocked into the barrel and he'd come tumbling out. All that ran through his mind at that very moment when over a dozen coarse and bearded men had been leering down at him were two things: number one - he didn't know how to swim, and two - he'd probably drown a virgin. 

It was at that moment the pirate captain, one of the biggest and roughest men Will had ever laid eyes on, parted the crowd. Will was ashamed to admit it but he had been very close to shitting his britches when the man had pulled him up. Never, not in a million years, even with a sword at his throat, would Will admit that he'd screamed like a prissy girl and fainted dead away. But in his defense, the up close and personal view of the captain's vicious scar that bisected the left side of his face had brought to mind all those ghost stories his brothers used to tease him with; particularly the story of the pirate captain with a white scar down his face who ate the flesh off of little boys who ran off to sea. 

Will liked to think his mother was looking down on him that day. Once he'd realized he wouldn't be forced to walk the plank, he'd jumped at opportunity to work as the pirate captain's cabin boy. He wasn't naive enough to think that if he hadn't agreed to the job, he wouldn't have become one of the other sailor's whore. In the merchant ship, he'd been privy to more than a few sailors bending over for another sailor. The guttural groans and masculine moans shouldn't have made his throat grow dry or have his cock harden when he's stared in abject fascination at the pumping pale buttocks of another man. 

In shame, he'd slid his trembling hand down his flushed body to his aching shaft and stroked himself to the cacophony of skin slapping against skin and their pleasured moans. He'd never come so hard in his life, not even after he'd kissed the scullery maid from the Earl's house and she'd let him feel her ample bosoms. She had been quick to pull away when he'd gotten to her bare breasts and he'd run home and wanked off to her wet kiss. 

But that paled in comparison to what he'd seen. Since joining the pirate crew, he'd seen more than a few of the sailors sail in and out of the Captain's chambers. Like the blushing virgin he was, he always ran away the second he heard groaning coming from the cabin and only came back after he was sure the captain had finished. For some reason, he didn't like thinking of the Captain with other men. Captain Jack would laugh at his easy blushes, taunting him with his innocence. More than once, Will would have to strip the captain's bed of semen stained sheets. 

Will clung to the rope banded around his waist, the other hand holding onto a railing so he wouldn't be swept away like many of the pirates before him. Will knew this storm was punishment for his sin; he should have never watched those men. He really shouldn't have watched those sailors and he definitely shouldn't have masturbated to what they'd been doing. But he had, and now this sea storm was going to take him straight to Davy Jones' locker. He was sure he was going to die with these mean and horrible men that he'd been forced to work with for the past month and he'd never see his family again. 

Bloody everlasting hell. 

"Come on boy, you look like death's coming for you," Captain Jack shouted over the deafening crash of waves battering the three mast ship, affectionately named King's Ransom. Jack looked like one of the devil's minions as he flashed a smile in Will's direction. It was intimidating, but Will had learned early on in his short employ that if he didn't speak up and at least make an attempt at bravado, the captain would roll right over him. 

"If you haven't noticed, it seems the sea is pretty damn hungry for foolish sailors that think they can outrun her!" Will struggled to be overheard but the captain heard as he let out a roaring laugher. 

"She's a downright beauty, isn't she?" Jack yelled back to Will, his thick arms bulging with strained muscles as he fought to hold the wheel of the ship still. No matter how much the captain made him uncomfortable, Will had to admit those wet and rippling muscles were drool worthy. He groaned. There he went again, ogling another man even in the eye of a storm. He fully expected to be struck down by lightning. 

"She is not a beauty, she is a horrendous-" 

"That's my mistress you're badmouthing, boy." Jack’s voice was menacing, even more so than the sound of men screaming as they flew about the ship and Will flinched. He hated how the captain went from teasing to murderous in one second. He was expected to joke and laugh when the captain was amused or the captain would get insulted. But now that he had made a joke, Jack was still displeased. Will huffed; it didn't matter anyway if he displeased the Captain. He'd be dead soon anyway. 

Suddenly, a lightning bolt cracked across the sky and hit the ship, right where Will's rope was tethered to a sturdy railing. He screamed as he felt the rope snap and he flew through the air. The ship lurched dangerously, a merciful wave crashing over the small fire started by the lightning. Water crashed over Will's head and he swallowed a mouthful of foul, salty water. The seawater went up his nose and clogged his ears; it felt like his entire head was filled with the vile stuff. His hands and feet scrabbled at the slick wood, searching for traction but he knew he was going to slide off the deck. 

Rough hands grabbed at the scuff of his neck and pulled him from the claws of death. Will clasped at his savior, feeling the captain's solid muscles against his much smaller and scrawnier body. Needless of propriety - not that pirates' had any, but Will was after all a newly initiated one - Will wrapped both his arms and legs around the captain. To hell with the captain's anger, Will was willing to risk it. 

Surprisingly, Will felt the man's chest rumble with laughter as Will plastered his whole body to the brawny captain. One of the man's arms came to band around Will's waist, holding him in a secure embrace. 

The captain leaned down so that his lips brushed against the wet rim of Will's ear. "You alright, little Willy?" 

He hated that nickname, but the captain insisted on calling him that. He didn't feel like wasting his breath when he had such little left and he was still shaking from his near drowning so he merely tuned his face away, tucked it under the Captain's chin, and waited for the storm to abate. Now that Will was in the arms of a man who taunted death at every turn, Will strangely felt ... safe? 

No, that couldn't be. No, it was impossible. 

And yet, Will had never felt so warm and secure as he did now wrapped so embarrassingly around the older man. 

The storm continued to rage around them and thankfully the captain was too busy to tease Will when he let out the occasional whimper. The ship rode the waves, guided under the captain's skillful hands but Will felt him tiring. He was only steering with one hand, the other still holding on to Will. He felt a little guilty and after the ship crested the next wave, he loosed his hold and slid down his body. 

If anything, the Captain's hand only tightened around his body. 

"Hold on, dammit!" The captain's growl was lost in the sounds of the storm but his fierce scowl had Will quickly climb back onto the captain. He crossed his legs behind the captain's back, resting his feet just above the man's perky buttocks. Not that Will had noticed if they were perky or otherwise. 

"Oh God, oh God, oh god..." Will began to chant as he saw the larges wave of the day tower high above the ship. For a moment everything went still and Will squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Shit."

Will opened his eyes at the curse and looked up at the captain's face. He looked resigned and yet defiant. It gave Will the courage he needed. He prayed to god that he would make it through this; promising he would pray regularly if God did and he would resign from his short lived career as a pirate. He even prayed for his captain, promising god that he'd try to steer the man into a legal business. Only if god didn't kill him. 

When the wave crashed over the ship, Will dimly heard the break of wood as the old gal finally broke under the intense pressure. Men shouted as they were flung from the ship, broken pieces of wood flying everywhere. It was a chaotic mess and Will would have lost every sense of where and what he was if it hadn't been for the captain. They flew into the deep abyss of the sea but both still clung to each other. The captain was Will's only life line. 

Will felt the man's arms falling and knew he was dragging the man down. However, Will was selfish and he couldn't will himself to let go. The captain pried him loose and Will wanted to cry out. The only thing he got was a mouthful of water. 

But he needn't have worried. The captain only maneuvered him onto his back until Will was hugging him like a monkey from behind. It freed his hands to be able to swim to the surface. Will used all his muscles to cling to the captain, only imaging how undignified he must look. The captain didn't try to swim away, but used all his muscles to keep above the surface every Wille another wave sent them down. 

It must have been hours before the sea finally calmed down into an eerie silence. No sign of life was to be seen for miles. Even though he hadn't known the men on the ship very well and they usually treated him like shit, Will felt a pang of sadness at their loss. The captain and he were the only ones bobbing along the surface, alone in the vastness. 

"Do you still think she's a beauty?" Will croaked in the Captain's ear. 

The crazy man nodded, not looking back at Will. "Never been more beautiful." 

In a way, Will had to admit it was beautiful in a barren, dangerous sort of way. He laid his head down on the captain's shoulder. "What do you think happened to the other men? Do-Do you thi-think-?" Will choked, biting back a helpless sob. 

The captain only grunted and began swimming. Will dropped the subject and clung on. He was so grateful to the captain but he didn't think any words could express his gratitude. He didn't think the man wanted them anyway. The captain swam for hours, seemingly tireless. At one point, he had asked Will if he could swim now but Will had blushingly stuttered out that he didn't know how. That had earned him another mocking laugh and the captain had continued to swim. 

The past week with the Captain's crew had taught him a lot of things; a lot of things that were lacking in him that is; He couldn't cook, even though the cook had spent hours trying to beat him into making something edible in the Galley. He dropped gun powder and had almost set the ship on fire, so he'd summarily been banned from the canons. Neither was he allowed to go near the sails or the ropes, basically the stern and starboard. 

The captain had more patience with him than anyone else. The first Wille Will had tried to shave him he'd almost put another scar on the man's face. Will only cleaned and took care of the Captain. When he wasn't doing that, he was usually on deck scrubbing the floors or cleaning out the chamber pots. Oh, how he hated that. His brothers had made him do that at home, too. Will sniffed, thinking about his brothers. He'd probably never see them again. 

"Land ho, Willy," the Captain huffed, his burning muscles straining at the pressure he put on them. 

Will glanced up and saw to the distance a small speck. Was he dreaming? If he was, he'd at least like to drink from a coconut before he woke up. 

"Hurry," Will urged. The Captain grunted, quickening his paces. Will bit his lip, knowing how much of a strain he was but at least he was a scrawny strain. 

The captain finally reached shore, crawling onto the pristine white beach on his hands and knees before finally collapsing with half of his body still in the water. Will rolled off him, lying beside him and looked up at the still sky. Oh god, but how wonderful the soft and yielding sand felt against his back. It was a lot more solid and unmoving than the bloody, goddamn sea. 

He rolled over and got up on his elbows, looking at the small island in the middle of nowhere. The beach went on for miles on either of them. A few yards of white sand gave way to a large forest, getting thicker and thicker. He just hoped one of them was a banana or coconut tree. 

"Captain...Captain?" 

Will looked over to his companion when he didn't respond. His heartbeat stuttered when he saw that the larger man wasn't moving. Cursing, Will went up on his knees and pushed at the captain to roll him over. It took some effort, but he finally managed to roll the man over on his back. 

To his relief, the captains' chest rose up and down with his shallow breaths. His eyes were closed and he looked to be sleeping. Sand marred one half of his face, the side that was scarred. Personally, Will had begun to think the captain was handsome but only for small moments that he attributed to insanity. As soon as the coarse man opened his mouth, not even his eyes, that attraction went right out the window. 

Biting his chapped lips and hoping he wasn't about to have his hand bitten off, Will lightly slapped at the captain's cheeks. When the light taps didn't even get a wince out of him, Will put more force into his hits. The captain groaned but that was the extent. Swinging his hand back, he let it fly with all the force in his body. 

The captain sputtered and came up swinging, but Will moved out of the way with just inches to spare his cheek from the man's lethal fist. The burning in his palm was enough pain for one day. 

"I fucking carry you through a storm and you slap me, boy?" the captain yelled, but there was little heat in the words. He rubbed his reddened cheek and looked at Will ruefully. 

He did look tired. Will was on the verge of apologizing when the captain's derisive words stopped it. 

"Felt more like a gnat's bite anyway," the Captain grumbled as he lumbered to his feet. 

Will huffed. "You could have let me drown."

The captain raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Captain," Will added, rolling his eyes only when the captain turned away to survey the island. 

The man walked towards the forest, a frown on his face. He went up to a few trees, running his hands around the trunk before moving on to the next tree. Vaguely, Will wondered if too much sea water had muddled the man's brains. 

When he was finally finished inspecting the trees for god knows what, the captain turned back to Will with a big grin. Yep, definitely muddled. 

"Today's a good day, Willy," the captain exclaimed. 

Will's mouth gaped. Of course, of course it was a good day since they had narrowly escaped a watery grave only to be stranded on a godforsaken island. Never had there been a better day. 

The Captain chuckled as he walked closer, urging Will's mouth closed with one finger under his chin. 

"Captain-"

"Call me Drake."

Will frowned. "O-kay? Captain Drake-"

The captain shook his head vigorously. "Just Drake. And I'll call you Will in return." 

Will pulled away from his hands, ignoring the tingling where the captain had touched him. "So now you remember my name." 

Jack shrugged. "I like Willy but if you insist, I'll call you Will." 

Will threw his hands up in frustration. "I'm not insisting-"

"Alright, alright, I'll go back to calling you Willy. You should have told me you like me calling you by your pet name." 

"I'm not your pet!" Will screeched, knowing for sure the captain had gone nuts. No, make that Drake. If Jack was going to call him by a pet name, Will was perfectly entitled to call the man a pet name too. They were no longer on his ship so right here on this island Will and Jack were equals. 

"But you're so cute and prickly like an angry little kitten," Jack cooed. 

Will lost it, going for Jack with his fists drawn back. Jack used his momentum to turn Will's body against him, coming up flush behind him and holding his hands immobile in front of him. Will struggled but Jack only tightened his hands. 

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, little Willy," Jack whispered in Will's ear, his hot breath making him shiver. "When you bite, I bite back. And I take my blood twofold."

Will could have sworn he felt the quick flick of Jack’s tongue against the lobe of his ear but before he could react, Jack pushed him forward and away. Will stumbled, kicking sand everywhere with his feet but he managed to stay upright. He glared at Jack who just grinned back at him. 

"Do you think there is any food around here?" Will asked for the lack of anything better to say as he looked around. 

Jack had a cryptic look on his face as he answered. "Let me just look around. Why don't you stay here and gather some driftwood for fire?" 

Will narrowed his eyes at the captain. Why did he feel like Jack was looking suspicious? Before he could put a finger on it, Jack took off into the forest. Shrugging off a feeling of helplessness, Will bit back the cry to tell him to stay or to at least let him come along. Growling in disgust, mostly at himself and a little at Drake, he went about trying to gather something to make a fire with. 

He found some twigs and dry wood that must have washed ashore from other wrecks and formed a small, tight circle to begin his fire. Trying not to despair over what had probably happened to those men on the ship; he gathered two rocks and tried to spark a fire. Within a few minutes, he had a small fire going. After feeding it with some dry palm leaves, he sat down and held his clothes away from his body to better dry it. He was so engrossed on his task; he almost didn't notice the long shadow that came to tower over him so menacingly. 

"Hungry, Willy?" 

Will jerked around and saw to his astonishment two bottles of dark brown liquid and a loaf of hardened bread, cheese, and dried meat.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that?" 

Jack plopped down beside Will, passing him a bottle and half of the crusty bread. Will bit into it with relish, savoring the stale taste. He grabbed up the dried meat and cheese from the Captain's hand and gobbled them down too. The big mouthful threatened to choke him. Jack quickly thumped Will's back, almost sending him into the fire. Shoving Jack’s hand away, Will quickly uncorked his bottle with his teeth and took a gulp. Instantly regretting it, he spluttered as the fiery liquid struggled down his parched throat. 

"This tastes like horse piss!" he choked out. He took another swig, making Jack laugh. 

"This island is a pirate's cache and that is the finest rum on this side of the ocean," Jack mumbled around a mouthful of bread and rum. 

"A cache? Is that why you were knocking on the trees? Looking for some sort of symbol?" Jack nodded, leaning back on his elbows in a half reclining position. Hesitating for only a few minutes, Will copied his pose. A warm glow suffused his body and it wasn't from the fire. Chasing that feeling down with another mouthful of the rum, he watched the flicker of the fire licking up at the graying sky. 

xxxxx

Jack glanced over at Will in amusement. The boy couldn't hold his liquor worth a damn. Only a quarter of his bottle was depleted and Will was already garbling out a verse of "Oh, My Plump Maiden". 

"Yo, ho kiss a foolish lad, a sailor to behold ... got meself a plump gal, jumping on me rod!" 

Jack stifled a chuckle at the grossly incorrect lyrics. It's was a bit cute the way he sang off key an hit the high notes with an ear shattering tenor. 

He reached over and plucked the bottle from his loose grasp. "I think you've had enough, Willy." 

"Nooooo...I need that...its making my rod rise!" Will reached over his body, draping himself half over him in his quest to get the bottle. Jack grinned and hid the bottle behind his back. Will looked down at him, bright glassy eyes that couldn't decide whether they were green or blue blinking rapidly. "Where'd it go?" 

Jack couldn't answer because Will had turned his body so that he was fully lying on top of his body, his hands stacked under his chin as he gazed down at him. Moving carefully, Jack slid his arms around the boy's hips but Will merely snuggled further into his body. 

"My rod's still hard," Will stated, making Jack groan. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to give such a novice hardcore liquor. 

"I can feel it," Jack choked out. Will's "rod" was pressing quite insistently right against his own rising cock. He groaned when Will swiveled his hips, rubbing his length up against his. Jack gripped the boy's hips hard, momentarily stopping his sensuous movements. He didn't think he'd ever been this hard for someone in his life, both men and women included. 

"Do you like it?" Will asked innocently. "I've seen the other men go in and out of your room and you seem to like theirs a lot. I've certainly cleaned up after you a lot," he grumbled despondently. 

A hot blush crept up Jack’s face even though he'd never been particularly shamed by his blatant proclivities. 

Will patted his cheek, although they felt more like slaps. "It's okay, you don't have to blush. I bet it feels good, yeah?" 

Jack could nod dumbly. "Damn good, you want to know how it feels?" He had never claimed to be a good man, and he wouldn't be a very good pirate if he passed up a prime piece of virgin ass. He had watched and lusted after the boy ever since he'd seen him. He pushed and prodded at his very proper sensibilities, trying to get any opening he could exploit but at this very moment however, Will himself was tying himself up in a pretty bow and handing himself on a platter. 

"I've only ever kissed a girl but I've seen men...you know" Will's voice dropped down to a whisper. 

Jack stifled a laugh, fighting hard not to smile. "Fucked, screwed, boinked, buggered?"

"Shush!" Will placed a hand over his mouth, looking around at the darkened beach like a stately matron might come upon them at any moment and wave a fan at them in shock. "Someone might hear." 

"Then we'll just have to be quiet won't we?" Grinning devilishly, Jack flipped Will over until the boy was underneath him. Before he could utter a protest, Jack swooped down and took the boy's lips. 

Will gasped, unwittingly allowing him entry into his mouth. Jack snaked his tongue inside his mouth, sliding his tongue against Will's. The boy shyly kissed him back, chasing Jack’s tongue back into his mouth. Jack bit his plump lower lip, eliciting a keening moan. Grinning, he made his way down Will's neck, licking up the salty and sweet taste. He flicked his tongue against a tense area, slowly coaxing him back to relaxation. 

His hands were taking a journey of their own, mapping the sharp angles of the younger man's hips to his flat stomach, rubbing at his prominent ribs. Will sighed, giving himself up to his Captain. Jack impatiently pushed up his shirt, exposing that pale chest and pink nipple to this gaze. They puckered tight in the night air. Jack flicked at a protruding nub, then caught just the tip and lapped at it. 

Will's hands flew to his head; his finger's tangling in the black strands. He alternately fisted and released his fingers, as if he couldn't decide whether to press him closer or to pull him away. He finally kept his hands fisted in the silky strands but didn't pull Jack away from his throbbing nipple, which seemed to send shockwaves across his whole body. 

Jack grinned around the small nub and continued to suck. Willy keened, his moans growing louder and louder. The cries were so sweet, Jack decided to reward him. Moving his mouth down and leaving wet, biting kisses down Will's smooth and hairless torso, Jack moved ever closer to his straining length. It took only a few tugs and pulls to release Will's penis from his trousers and Jack gripped the hot length. His mouth was just above Will's pelvis when he heard one sound he never should hear at a Wille like this. 

A snore. A small, barely there snore, but a snore never the less. 

Incredulous, Jack looked up and saw that Will had fallen asleep, a smile tipping his pink lips into an enticing curve. His penis began to soften in the Captain's hand, too. Groaning in unfulfilled desire, Jack tucked the beautiful cock back into the boy's dirty trousers and tugged down his shirt. 

His own cock on the other hand was throbbing like mad, threatening to burst out of his breeches. Briefly considering bringing his own hands to relive the ache, he shook his head to clear the urge. Even if he climaxed, the desire to take Will wouldn't go away. If he came, it would be buried deep inside of his cabin boy's ass. 

Sighing in resignation, he turned Will on his side to face the fire. Then he curved his own body behind his slighter body, wrapping his arms around him. If Will woke in the morning and didn't remember his advances, then he'd just say it was for warmth. 

Will mumbled something before turning abruptly and shoving his face under Jack’s chin. He threw a leg over Jack’s hips, using his chest as a pillow and fell into a contented sleep. The only thing left to do for Jack was to hold him tight and go to sleep himself. Even so, he went to sleep with a calculating smile, dreaming of ways to seduce his boy into actual sex without him falling asleep. 

xxxxx

There was a wet puddle beneath his cheek. 

Still groggy with sleep, Will carefully lifted his head. A line of saliva connected his lips to the small puddle of spittle on his pillow. Will blinked. A pillow that was clothed, moving up and down and wafting soothing warmth. Gulping hard, he lifted his head and saw the captain-no, Drake-smirking down at him. 

"I slept on you," he said obviously. 

"You also drooled on me but I'll overlook that little fact." 

"I'll be getting off you now," Will mumbled as he frantically scrambled away from Jack to put a safe distance between the two. He wracked his brain, trying to think of a reason why he should be waking up in the captain's embrace when...

Oh, god, he'd kissed him. He'd actually gone and kissed the pirate. His face must have given away his thoughts because the cursed man started laughing. 

"Oh, don't look like an outraged little girl. Your virtue is still intact," Jack teased. 

The embarrassing heat suffusing his cheeks made it hard to lift his head; Will had to make sure nothing like the shameful thing last night happened again. "It's not that!" he said hotly "It's that you kissed me! A man! I-I don't-men don't k-kiss each other. It's wrong!" 

Suddenly, Jack’s hand shot out and pulled Will close by his shirt until they were nose to nose. 

"Wrong?" Jack snarled, scowling at the delusional boy. "Why is it wrong? Because some religious prick told you kissing men is wrong? What gave them the authority to dictate how you live, hmm? Who you kiss has nothing to do with anyone other than the people doing the kissing, or anything else. I say it's right. But don't listen to me, or those other people. Listen to yourself." 

Jack shoved him back, and Will fell on his ass in the sand. Jack got up, sending him one last look of disgust before walking into the forest. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Will called out but the other man ignored him. Biting his lips, Will figured he was probably going to find a place to take care of his morning business. Speaking of morning business...

Will found a secluded spot not far from their camp and whipped his cock out. He blushed, the hazy memory of the captain's hands gripping his length and him lying there like a wanton, immoral slut begging for more. But as he pissed a long stream of yellow liquid, he thought about the captain words. He didn't want to like men, had been told from a young age it was wrong. But what if it wasn't? He was so tired of feeling guilty every Wille he jerked off to the thought of two men having sex. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to think of a woman's breasts when he jerked off but that had just resulted in a withered cock. 

Shaking the tip of his cock, he tucked it back into his pants. Walking back onto the beach and to the edge of the shore, she washed his hands in the cool water. Jack was already sitting by the dead fire, looking out to the sea. 

Kicking sand as he walked towards Drake, he thought out anything he could say to get back the camaraderie they'd shared last night. He'd just say that he hadn't meant any insult and that he'd... To hell with it, he'd just make it up as he talked. 

"Um, I didn't think- I-Its-shit, I mean-"

Jack laughed as Will continued to splutter for something to say. "Shut up before you knot your tongue, boy." 

Will frowned but did as the captain told him, just a little bit grateful for his intervention. "So, uh, is there more food?" His belly rumbled in hunger. 

Jack nodded to a small bundle beside him. Taking the seat next to him, Will grabbed up the cloth and rooted round for whatever stale and musty food he could find. If anything the hard bread and cheese tasted better than last night. When a dirty bottle of rum was shoved under his nose, he looked at warily. Looking at Jack with suspicious eyes, he gingerly took the bottle by its neck and tried to avoid touching the other man's fingers. Last Wille he'd drank, he'd been kissing other men. 

And he did not want that to happen. 

Of course not. 

Even if his pulse did beat a bit faster at the thought and his palms grew sweaty...no, no, no he definitely did not want to kiss the captain again. 

"I'm not going to jump you if you get drunk again. If I remember correctly, it was you who kissed me," Jack smirked. 

Blushing furiously, Will took a large gulp of the rum, momentary forgetting the burn that accompanied. Spluttering as the liquid went down the wrong pipe, he coughed and gagged. Jack thumped his back, almost dislocating his shoulder. Slapping the captain's hands away, Will gasped in the clean ocean air. After he'd gotten his wind back in his sails, he peered back at Jack to see if he'd be teased again. But Jack just looked at him curiously. 

"Did you at least enjoy the kiss?" 

That was a really stupid question; of course he'd enjoyed Jack’s kisses even knowing he shouldn't. If he dared to admit it to himself, he'd even felt regretful in the morning that it hadn't gone farther. Jack must have seen the conflicting emotions because he smiled gently. 

"You know, it is okay to enjoy them," Jack whispered huskily against his ear, his arm now around Will's narrow shoulder. 

"We're all alone here on this island, no one has to know," Jack’s hot breath wafted sensuously against Will's neck, making his shiver despite the bright sun high in the sky. 

Telling himself he was trying to push Jack away, Will brought up his hands against Jack’s solid chest and pushed. But the bigger man wouldn't be bulged he began to nuzzle in to Will's neck. Stifling a helpless moan, Will bit his lip and unconsciously tipped his head back to allow the captain greater access to his neck. 

"Ugh," Will moaned, and then moaned again because he'd meant to say no. 

"Just think," Jack continued his hot kisses up his jaw and across his cheek "You...under me...or your dick in my mouth." 

Will yelped, his cock jumping in a happy dance at the thought of the captain's thin pink lips wrapped around his cock, his chocolate brown eyes looking up at Will. 

"Yes," Will moaned. Oh, no there went another word out of his mouth that had originally started out as a no in his brain. What was wrong with him? 

But then no one would know. For once he'd get to experience all those things he always fantasized about. 

"Damn, Captain, you sure don't waste Wille." 

Gasping, Will shoved Jack away from him and looked up to see the ship's gunner and first mate grinning down at them. It was the gunner Gibbs who'd spoken. 

"Thought you fucked him last night for sure," Pintel snickered. 

Jack got up on his feet, brushing sand away from his clothes absently as he scowled at his men. He turned back to Will and held a hand out to him. Refusing to look into the other man's eye, Will got up without help and turned a glare on the other smiling men. 

"Son of a bitch, Gibbs, I told you not to bother me until you flagged down a ship!" Jack looked like he was about to punch the tall, dark haired man. The gunner stood a few inches taller than Drake, although he was packed with muscle. 

"We saw a ship, Captain. Sent out a signal and it's on its way. I suggest we get ready for the men coming," Pintel informed all business now. 

Will tuned it all out as he realized that the captain had lied to him. He must have seen his men the night before, and he hadn't told Will. Just a few minutes away he'd insinuated that they were the only ones here on this island, partly while he'd been worrying about these very men, the captain had been bragging to them about how he was fucking the naive and gullible Will. 

Without thought, Will pushed at the captain's broad back. "Fuck you!" 

The charming lover of a few minutes was gone as the Jack turned to him with cold eyes. Gulping back further words with great effort, Will took a step back and glared daggers at the taller man. 

"As of now, I am your Captain and you will show me the due respect of my position, cabin boy. Any complaints, talk to me in private once I'm back on a ship. Understand?" Jack’s barely leashed growl reminded Will why this man was the scourge of the sea. 

He was a low down, no good pirate who'd sent numerous men to their watery grave. For one moment, Will had thought to touch a gentler, more vulnerable side of him but that just been a dream. A delusion he created from the captain's seductive lies. Stiffening up his spine, Will nodded. 

Pintel and Gibbs led them to the other side of the island where a few men were waiting on the shore, looking off to a small boat slowly rowing out to them. Will took stock of the surviving men and saw more than half of the crew alive, bedraggled and tired looking, but alive all the same. They greeted their captain with a jolly welcome, sending Will sly glances. The fat old cook leered and even reached out a hand to pinch Will's butt cheek. Yelping, he'd made to punch the fat bastard but Jack stopped his fist midair. 

He frowned but said nothing. Then he went about directing his men and Will saw that more than a few of them were hiding anything that could be used as a weapon. A piece of driftwood, clubs, and some even had knives. Pintel handed the captain a pair of pistols, holstering another identical pair in the back of his trousers. 

Jack took him aside and told him to stay out of the way, behind the wall of his men. Will gave him a stiff nod and like the good little boy he was, he stayed at the back. The plan was fairly simple. Get aboard the ship, go all guns ho and take the small merchant's ship. They needed a few men so Jack decided to give them a chance to either join his crew or take their chances on the island. The island saw a lot of traffic so it wouldn't be like he was sending them to their deaths. 

Four men came off the small row boat. Will looked on with resentment as Jack turned on his charm on the suspicious men. Soon they were laughing and offering the captain a drink to drown his woes at losing his ship. Jack took a few of his officers and Will on the first row boat, then waiting on the deck of the ship talking to the captain while two more row boats were sent out to retrieve the rest of his men. 

Will found out that the portly Captain Barbossa laughing jovially with Jack wasn't a respectable merchant like he'd thought but a smuggler. The greedy glint in Jack’s eyes could be seen a mile away when he was told of the smuggled silk and poppy in the cargo. 

As soon as the other pirates were on the ship, Will saw them taking strategic positions across the deck of the ship. Though they were outnumbered two to one, they had the element of surprise. Jack jerked his head at him and Will fell back. 

All in all, it didn't them too long to capture the ship. With one subtle wave signal from Jack’s hand, the deck was swarmed by battling men. One of the smugglers spotted Will and came at him with a small knife. Snarling, Will used the man's momentum and slammed him against the ship's hold. Battling the knife away from the man, he brought the wooden handle down on the man's bald head viscously. He looked up just in Wille to see Jack fighting with three men. He seemed to be holding his own, using his bare hands against the weapon yielding smugglers. 

A vicious punch brought one of the smugglers down but another jumped on Jack’s back and tried to choke him while another took the opportunity to stab Jack in the chest. Grunting, Jack punched the man right in the face but another took the smuggler's place and charged at Drake. Jack was too busy swinging the man hanging from his neck and punching him to notice the smuggler. 

Fear pulsed through his veins; Will ran at the smuggler and tackled him to the deck. He jumped away just in Wille to avoid getting his jugular cut. Kicking the man in the ribs, he yelped when his bare feet met with the smuggler's hard ribs. The smuggler's hand swiped out and brought him down hard on his back, his head hitting the hard wood with a sickening crunch. 

The smuggler was on him in second, delivering a hard punch to his face. His lip split under the pressure and blood spurted across the deck. Seeing stars, Will blinked, and held his hands over his head in a protective motion. The knife was knocked out of his hand, flying a few feet away from him. Kicking the smuggler off of him, he turned on his stomach and scrabbled to get the knife back. Looking back frantically, he saw the smuggler grin evilly and advance towards him with a wickedly sharp knife. Will scrunched his eyes closed and waited for the death blow, berating himself for coming to the Captain's rescue. The man had lied to him, almost seduced him but he still had to go and care if the man lived or not. No matter what Jack had done, Will replayed those sweet, hot kisses in his mind; he braced himself for the killing blow.

But it never came. Will snapped open his eyes and saw Jack standing above him, a murderous expression on his face as he skewered the smuggler with a stolen sword. Jack reached down and picked Will up, shoving the boy behind his broad back. A few minutes later the ship was theirs. 

The pirate crew let up great cheers, already shouting about the alcohol and women they wanted to consume in the name of their victory. The rest of the surviving smugglers were tied up as Jack took inventory of the dead and wounded men. Two had died, and five were greatly wounded. The rest of the men only had superficial wounds that were not as grave. 

Only about half of the surviving smugglers decided to join the pirate crew when given the choice. The rest, including their portly captain jumped ship and swam to the island, bringing down curses upon curses on Jack’s black heart. 

Jack quickly got Will settled in the captain's quarters, which were richly lavished with a great bed incongruous for a life on the sea. Jack shut him inside the room to go get his men situated, telling him he would come back with food. Will sat on the edge of bed, looking at the closed door. 

He had almost died. And no one would have cared. Well, maybe the captain. He had looked very angry when he'd attacked Will's assailant. And he'd been so gentle when he led Will into the room, careful of his bruises and cuts. Maybe Jack would care if Will had died. His family certainly hadn't cared about him and he'd never even known his mother. Jack’s gentle touch as he'd washed Will's small cuts had certainly said he cared for Will. He was still staring at the door blankly when it opened an hour later and Jack came in with the promised food. 

"I brought food," Jack said needlessly. 

That seemed to snap Will out of his coma like state and he glanced up at Drake, blinking at him like Will was seeing him for the first Wille. Then before Jack knew it, Will launched himself at the Captain's arms and kissed him. Will tasted blood but he didn't care. He could have died and the only person to care would have been Drake. He wasn't drunk and he wasn't under his blankets in the dead of the night imagining a man on top of him with his hand wrapped around his penis. He wanted this; he finally admitted that to himself. 

But in the face of his sudden submission, Jack pulled away, confused. 

"Are you drunk?" Jack accused, but he didn't let go of the hold he had on Will's hips. 

"No," Will denied, chasing Jack’s lips again. 

"In shock?"

"I'm over it." Dammit, now that he'd decided to be debauched, why did Jack have to turn into a Talky Tommy. 

"Are you sure?" Jack pressed, letting Will reach his chin and press an ardent kiss to dimple there. 

Nodding, Will reached up on his tip toes and pressed his mouth to Jack’s . "Kiss me."

"Is that an order? To your Captain?" Jack pushed Will back on the bed, shrugging his shirt off his broad shoulders. Will landed on his elbows, watching the captain strip in avid attention. 

"Take it however you like. Order, command, plea. Just come fuck me and we'll fight after." 

Jack chuckled, finally shucking his trousers and stood before Will in all his naked glory. Will gaped. Jack’s thick cock saluted him, the purpled head bobbing with the captain's movements as he crawled atop Will. 

"You're going to stick that-that thing inside me?" Will squeaked. 

Jack shrugged. "You kissed me." 

"I didn't know you had a ten foot snake hiding in your pants," Will accused. 

Preening, Jack just took a hold of Will's pants and tugged them down his hips. Before Will could protest, Jack dropped his head over Will's lap and swallowed down his cock. Jack buried his nose in Will's dark pubic hair, inhaling the strong musky scent. 

Will choked on a moan, his fists clenching in the sheets beneath him. This was much better than his hand. His dick felt like it was being burned off by Jack’s wet, soft mouth. Humming around Will's length, Jack bobbed his head up and down, letting his tongue caress the throbbing veins under Will's pretty dick. Using the saliva and pre cum running down Will's dick, he coated his fingers with the natural slick and moved them down under Will's balls. Teasing the tight, puckered hole with his finger, he quickly speared Will's ass with a finger. The boy ached up into his mouth, his hands grabbing Jack’s hair. 

It burned a bit, but Jack allowed Will's body to adjust to the foreign invasion. Curling his fingers, Jack searched out that special spot that he knew would make Will go crazy. He smiled around Will's cock when the boy jerked his hips up and shoved his cock down Jack’s throat when Jack rubbed across his prostate. Twisting his fingers in and out, Jack chuckled darkly as he created a tight suction around Will's shaft.

Will knew he wasn't going to last long and in an embarrassingly quick manner; he shot up his hips and came in great bursts into Jack’s mouth. The finger inside his ass kept on thrusting, always hitting a very sensitive and pleasurable spot inside. He didn't even know he was capable of this kind of pleasure; he damn well should have been informed what pleasures his body was capable of earlier. His whole body vibrated as he slowly came down from his climax, his limbs sweaty and weak. Jack swallowed down all of Will's semen and pulled off. 

Licking the remnants of Will's salty taste off his lips, Jack twisted his finger inside of Will, adding another finger when the boy began to keen for more. It burned and it felt a bit strange but Will decided he liked it. He liked Jack’s fingers up his ass. Oh, if only his family could see him now. But they didn't matter; only Jack did. He grunted when Jack’s finger probed insistently at that particular spot again and he almost flew off the bed. Jack’s amused snicker sounded around the room and he continued to rub against that wonderful, wonderful spot. The diabolical man added another finger, then another. 

"Shhh," Jack crooned against Will's hip "You can take me, you can take more Willy."

"Oh, fuck, I need more! I need your cock!" Will screamed, the pleasure almost too much. 

Jack reared up on his knees and took his talented fingers away, causing Will to moan in protest. Jack took the neckline of Will's shirt in two hands and ripped down the middle. Will didn't mind, in fact he helped Jack shove the tatters off his body completely. 

"I want to see your face," Will said as he reached up for hold Jack’s jaw in his hand, leaning up to kiss him. 

Jack nodded, already getting into place. He let his dick rub against Will's, waiting for the sensitive shaft to thicken again. God, but it felt so good. Will ran his hands down Jack’s hairy chest, combing his fingers through the curly hair. His lover's skin was hot to the touch. Jack was built so much differently that Will, more solidly build, more hairy but Will found he liked it. 

Jack guided his cock into Will's wet and loosened hole, pressing his spongy cockhead against the tight opening. The heat engulfing his cock was almost unbearable and he groaned. Will pulled Jack down on top of him, kissing the side of his neck as Jack pressed in further. It hurt greater than before with Jack’s fingers. His body tensed but that just made the burning worse. 

"Relax, let me in. C'mon, beautiful," Jack whispered against Will's damp and flushed skin. Will objected to being called beautiful-he was not beautiful- but he was more than happy to take a loving Drake. Forcing his body to become lax, he felt Jack’s cock slide easier into his body. 

Once Jack made sure Will was alright, he slowly began to thrust. Will ran his hands down Jack’s back to his pumping hips, digging his nails into the other man's muscular buttocks. The bite of pain urged Jack to thrust faster, his cock hitting that special spot inside Will that made him see stars. 

Will licked across Jack’s clavicle, lapping up his salty and delicious sweat. Trailing kisses down his pectoral, Will latched onto Jack’s nipple and suckled. Jack growled above him, his hips setting a bruising pace and snapping against Will's ass. The sounds of their flesh slapping together, the wet and dirty sounds of Drakes dick plunging in and out of Will's needy body was driving him closer and closer to his completion. Will's cock was smashed against their stomachs, the friction from Jack’s ridged abs teasing his weeping length. 

With a scream, Will came in torrents all over his and Jack’s stomach. Jack followed not much later than that, flooding Will's ass with his cum. He kept moving his hips, pushing and keeping his cum inside of Will. Exhausted, he finally collapsed on top of Will, who spread his legs and cradled the captain's body. 

"I want you to become my lover," Jack said, panting for breath. He was probably crushing Will but when he made to get up, Will used his legs to hold him down. 

"Okay." Will smiled coquettishly as he looked up at his lover. "But no other men...or women," Will added as an afterthought, shifting his fingers through Jack’s soft hair. He didn't know what this thing with Jack was but he knew enough to know he wanted to keep it. The sex was phenomenal but the man himself was amazing and Will wanted to get to know his lover on a deeper level. For weeks now, he'd been toeing around his crush for the older man and it finally hit Will that he needed Drake. 

"Now that I have you, I'd never go looking for another piece of ass," Jack promised sincerely and Will believed him. "Besides, the fact that I've fallen in love with you kind of guarantees I'll want no one but you," Jack mumbled the last part into the pillow beside Will's head. 

Will started at Jack’s shocking declaration, but before he could say anything, Jack put his finger to Will's lips. 

Looking down at his handsome lover, Jack almost looked bashful. Will felt his heart melt to let Jack in. 

"You-You don't have to say anything. I know I've been an ass but give me the opportunity to prove it to you otherwise. Let me show you I'm worth loving," Jack growled, commanding Will. 

"How long?" 

Jack groaned and ducked head. "Long enough that I was actually a bit grateful for the ship wreck and an opportunity to get you alone."

Will arched a brow. "We weren't alone."

"But you thought we were. And you finally let your guard down enough to kiss me, and now this." Jack’s eyes bore down into Will's. "I'm never letting you go." 

Smiling, Will pulled him down for a kiss. He wouldn't have his captain any other way than the charming, arrogant, and loving ass that he was. He suspected he was already half way in love with the older man. But that didn't mean Will wouldn't like a bit of wooing before he gave in. With that thought, he pushed Jack’s head down his chest to his once again aching length. 

"Ah, the wonders of the young and horny." Grinning up at him, Jack kissed his way down Will's trembling abdomen. 

"Shut up and suck my cock," Will growled. He groaned when Jack raised his lips from his skin and raised a brow at him. Smirking, Will added "Captain." 

"Much better, Willy," Jack grinned mischievously. 

"Shut up and suck me. I'll ride your rod after," Will promised blushingly. Jack winked up at him and without warning, sucked Will's wet, semen covered prick back into his mouth. Will threw his head back, more than ready for a lifetime spent on the seas underneath his captain. 

The End.


End file.
